Online calendar applications have traditionally been used to store events, appointments and schedule information, which can be accessed by users from anywhere using computers, smart phones or other networked communication devices. Some calendar applications allow users to share their calendars with friends and relatives who also utilize these applications. Some applications provide event reminders via email or have text messages sent to a user's mobile phone. Other applications provide some customization options, such as customizable background images, calendar views and event reminder options. However, these online calendar applications have very limited business marketing utility. For example, online calendar applications have not been provided by internet publishers to be used by local businesses to discount and market their services to the publisher's consumers.